Teen Titans Blazing Hearts
by Runecat311
Summary: Raven and Starfire form a relationship, but will a new enemy and a jealous Robin tear them apart


**Teen Titans Blazing Hearts****  
****RavenxStarfire****  
****Beast boy x Terra****  
****Chapter 1: Confessions**

Breathe in, breathe out.

My mind a blank state.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Else I doom a planet to its fate.

Breathe in, breathe out

Blank...black...the safe state.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Safe...safe...

But wait what is this a flash of bright red?

Naked body of the woman of my passions laying in my bed.

She's stretched and coy, enjoying my reaction to her show.

Her emerald eyes begging me nearer, and to never go.

"Starfire..." I mumbled. "Even in my meditations you haunt me." I sighed and punched the ground on my way down from my levitation. "Damnit!" I know I'm a demon spawn and should have no real morals, but I care about what she wants damnit! Ever since Beast Boy discovered Terra lives he's been too obsessed with trying to help her regain her memory to help me with my feelings. Starfire is with Robin now, if she were meant to be with me in my arms, in my bed...she would be...one day...but right now...she belongs to a man, a man I cannot compete with. I would never compromise either of their happiness, Robin is my close friend and alley, and so is Starfire...I could never hurt them due to my own cravings of her skin, her taste, her moans... "Fuck!" I exclaimed clutching my head. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Tears brimmed in my eyes as the alarms sounded. Good, a fight is necessary for my mental health right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We were unaware of who we would encounter, we were aware it was someone new, a hopeful rising star for villains, a rising star I would crush if they hurt my beautiful shinning Star.

"Alright team, here's the plan!" Robin exclaimed to get our attention. "We don't know who these people are or much about them, so Starfire, Raven, I need you two to fly ahead with Beast Boy to scope out who these people are and try to neutralize them until we can get there!"

"Understood!" I said sternly.

"Alright." Starfire said in seriousness with no hints of affection like she normally would on missions since they got together.

"You got it, Robin!" Beast Boy spoke before I had a chance to think about Starfire's demeanor.

"Be careful, Starfire." Robin said in response. "I love you." He called, sounding a little desperate, but Starfire was already gone and leading before me and Beast Boy in the form of a falcon caught up with her. I flew alongside Starfire who seemed to be emitting incredibly angry and incredibly harsh energies.

"Hey...Star..."

"What is the matter, Friend Raven?" Starfire's demeanor changed her anger practically melted and she was bright and cheerful.

"I was only wondering...what was that between you and Robin?"

"Oh, you have noticed?" I nodded as Starfire took a deep breath. "Robin wanted to wait to tell the others, but I cannot pretend. Robin and I broke up."

"What? Why-?" I was cut off as a blazing black and green ball of energy shot from the ground and a shriek of a falcon came from Beast Boy.

"Starfire, move!" I called as I dove down towards one of the two cloaked figures that discovered us. The figure continued to fire projectiles at us as the other shot fire. "Starfire! Get behind me shoot missiles as I make a field around us; I'll shoot a field around them to trap them when we get close!"

"Alright!"

"Beast Boy, I need a distraction! Falcon dive otter air mammoth quake raptor!" Beast Boy cawed in response and dove first transforming into an otter to swim around the projectiles in midair, but before he could do the rest, the other cloaked figure morphed into a brown pterodactyl to attempt to intercept Beast Boy, he quickly transformed into a manticore and grappled with the fire-shooting shape shifter as they plummeted towards the ground shifting to match one another's shape.

"Starfire, offensive airstrike, now!" We had to continue with our plan even with Beast Boy out of commission, so with me in the lead, I made a field of energy encasing Starfire and I as Starfire continuously shot projectiles through a couple gaps to try to prevent the shooter from shooting and therefore distracted. Unfortunately this was not the case, as Starfire shot her balls of energy, our assailant shot hers in time with Starfire's and nullified our attacks, but I didn't worry about this much, because we were almost at the point where I could trap this new villain, but alas the surprises did not cease as the cloaked figure called out to the darkness.

"Now!" She flew towards Starfire and I at an incredible speed, but I felt I could still trap her no matter how fast she was going. I dropped the shields around me and Starfire, thinking the cloaked figure's partner was too preoccupied with Beast Boy to get the message or was too late and shot energy to encase her; she shot her energy to collide with mine and expand to encase my energy with hers.

"What the-?"

"Raven! Watch out!" I heard Starfire's voice a second before I felt the collision of the impact of a speeding hippogriff as I started to fall the hippogriff also rammed me with Beast Boy in the form of a ram, knocking me unconscious.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"It isn't our fault!" I heard Robin's voice through the darkness  
"How long does it take you to ride 3 miles on a high speed bike, Boy Wonder?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "How long, huh? The roads were fucking deserted and it still took you hours to find us!"

"You best not question me, Beast Boy!"

"Then will you allow me to question you, Robin?" Starfire's voice was closer than the others, sadder, angry even. "Why did it take you so long? We weren't even far?"

"We had problems of our own!" Robin defended himself.

"What which pizza shop to go to while I get a bruised eye and Raven takes a worse beating?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You're only lucky Starfire was able to fly us to the tower when you guys didn't show!" Robin and Beast Boy kept going on like that, but I was only aware of Starfire's presence. Her hand gently cradled mine as her voice soothed gently through the madness.

"Raven, please wake up." The pleading in her voice stirred mixed emotions in my being and I could feel my body find the will to open my eyes to see two emerald eyes staring into mine. "Raven! Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." I grumbled, feeling a throbbing in my head. "What happened?" I asked noticing that Robin quickly left the room as I began talking, as did Beast Boy.

"Oh, Raven it was awful! The shape shifter that shot fire who revealed herself to be Inferno changed into a hippogriff and slammed into you to stun you when Starlight the other figure intercepted your shield to capture her and then rammed Beast Boy into you and knocked you out and then badly injured Beast Boy and left. Robin and Cyborg didn't show up, so I took you and Beast Boy to the tower, did my best to get you medical help before returning where we were and found Robin and Cyborg, led them to the tower and had Cyborg treat the both of you."

"You...treated me?"

"Just your arm and bandaged your wounds from the hippogriff, but Cyborg did the rest. I only have minor medical training where I'm from."  
"Wow Star...that's really nice...thank you."

"I'd do anything to help you, Raven." She smiled warmly before bringing a trey from nowhere. "I even made you tea before you woke." I frowned in confusion and looked behind her as countless numbers of treys were stacked with cups of spoiled tea.

"How long was I out?"

"Several hours, almost a whole day, I made fresh tea every minute because I know you don't like it even a little cold." I smiled a little in the way only Starfire only gets me to smile.

"Thank you." I took the cup gratefully and sipped on it, surprised she even got the flavor and every last thing about it according to how I make my tea.

"It was difficult at first, but paying attention to your tea making while we talked really helped." Starfire smiled in a way I haven't seen before, like she just discovered something amazingly captivating; I found myself blushing and quickly wanted to deflect any detection.

"So what happened between you and Robin?" Starfire's smile disappeared and instead of looking at the image of me drinking her tea her eyes were seeing another time, another place; another person.  
"I thought I loved him, and maybe I did, his personality is exceptionally mysterious and I love discovering things, not just this planet, but people as well, I don't know why the unknown is so intriguing to me." She paused to smile a bit to herself. "We were alone, in a secluded place, no Titans, no emergencies, no one else but the two of us, and I should've enjoyed this, but couldn't help but feel rather...out of place. Like I shouldn't be there." She paused again, going back to what happened. "He...made his intentions known he wanted to...consummate our year long relationship...and I thought sure we should be ready, but..." Starfire inhaled and calmly informed me. "I wasn't ready...I had no attraction to Robin at all physically. It felt wrong to me. I told him of this and he brushed it off as I needed more time. We went to a carnival at a public place and I was wondering what was wrong with me, until I saw them." She smiled with almost complete glee. "Two women were holding hands! Kissing, being intimate with each other, close and loving. I was so excited to discover this planet isn't as different as my own! But I also discovered something I didn't at all think about until I saw those two. I have viewed such couples on my planet, but it took those women at the carnival for me to understand not only do I appreciate the love they have, but I'm also envious. I realized and understood after much contemplation and experimentation that I am attracted to females not only emotionally, but physically as well."

"I...take it Robin didn't take the news well."

"He did not..." Starfire trailed off. "He thought it was his fault I feel this way, blaming he didn't push to have sex, that I became so used to emotional connections and emotions in general that that's why I crave the body of women." Her eyes bore into mine as her voice adopted a new tone. "It's not women I crave, it's just one woman, Raven." I felt my throat form a lump at her words. Could this really be happening right now? "Raven, for a long time I have acted oblivious to my feelings towards you, but after tonight...I just want to say these words before I never get a chance to...Raven, I..." A blush formed at her cheeks, she was nervous, of what I was unsure. There is no reason I would deny such a heartfelt confession. "...I love you, Raven, I wish for that love to evolve into more than friendship and secret admiration. Will you try with me?"

"Starfire..." I was at a loss for words as my hand reached for her cheek, feeling the soft skin for the first time, relishing in it as I had her face me. "...I have these feelings for you as well, Starfire. But there's one thing you have to understand about my thoughts on trying." Before she could say a word I pulled her forward and claimed her lips for a kiss I never thought I'd ever have. It was short and brief, but enough for I had this beautifully innocent doe as my own, there is never a reason to suffocate her. When we parted I looked her in the eyes as I spoke sternly. "Do or do not, there is no try." I smiled as did my Starfire.

"That is a wise saying, Raven." Starfire said in response, eyes sparkling from the kiss.

"I got it from a movie. I should show you sometime." Starfire continued to grin even wider as she climbed onto the med room bed with me and cuddled close.

"I would love that, Raven." Starfire giggled as she nuzzled close to my neck. "I love cuddling you like this."

"Mmm, maybe we could cuddle elsewhere, this mattress doesn't feel all that cozy." Starfire immediately jumped to levitate over me and carry me from the room in a squeal only to run into a very angry Robin.

"So, you didn't want to make love with someone you've been with for a year, but you're more than willing to just jump with someone you just established a relationship or whatever with?" Robin crossed his arms, tears forming in both his and Starfire's eyes. "That's fine, Starfire, go and have a fuck time with someone you barely know! You'll be back." Robin left as Starfire lowered to the ground. She silently made it to my bedroom, gave me a quick hug and placed me on the bed. I did not like this side of Starfire, I could tell she was about to leave; I wanted to stop her.

"Starfire!" I grabbed her wrist as she was about to leave. "You don't have to sleep here, but I'd love it if you held me until I slept." Starfire felt cold, scared even. She quickly took back her hand and crept out my door.

"Raven, I truly am sorry, but Robin's right, we should take our time."  
"Starfire! We've been friends for a while, we have a connection, just because we are...I don't even know...right now doesn't mean that we never had a connection! I am very discouraged by how you are acting because of him, but I understand and if you want to talk about it then come here and talk to me like how we used to." Starfire hesitated before turning around and crawled into the bed with me as I held onto her. "We are both hurt, there's no need to shut everything off." Starfire clung onto my sides and tenderly pulled onto me, gently stroking my hair as I rubbed her back.

"I am sorry, Raven, I'm glad I have you, I am new to a relationship with someone I do not want to lose, and I'm just scared I lost Robin as a friend."

"Robin is...just going to need time, he'll come around." I kissed her forehead as she gave a small smile. "There's my smiling doe." I murmured as I started nodding off. "See, it wasn't hard talking to me was it? And now we are holding each other."

"Yes, thank you Raven."

"I'll be patient with you with your feelings and us, we don't have to tell anyone we are girlfriends yet if your uncomfortable with it right now."  
"Thank you, Raven, but no, I want everyone to know we are girlfriends, that you are mine and I am yours." She tightened her hold. "But thank you for being patient."

"You're welcome." I managed to say before adding. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Raven. Go to sleep now, you need the rest."

"I'm fine..." I murmured, sleep about to overcome me.

"Sleep, Raven, I'm here, and I'll be here when you open your eyes." With a kiss I closed my eyes, not aware I definitely would need the sleep for what we were about to face.  
**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****  
****New story, new couple.****  
****Update I am now single, nothing I can do to fix that, wasted a year on a heart that didn't return the love. Eh, but hey, now I have my writing back and I'm here to stay my lovelies, that I can promise you all.****  
****Runecat**


End file.
